Cuando el deseo puede más que la razón
by yunho
Summary: Viñeta; Len esta perdidamente enamorado de Rin…, ¿pero ella lo ama también? ¿Que harán al respecto a ese deseo mutuo a pesar de que son gemelos? ¿Sucederá algo entre los dos? Lemon. Incesto.
1. Cuando el deseo puede mas que la razon

**Disclaimer**: Solo la trama me pertenece.  
**Nota**: Gracias a Analu Cullen por batearme esto(: -ósea yo, bitches-.  
**Advertencia**: Lemon. Incesto entre hermanos gemelos.

* * *

**Cuando el deseo puede más que la razón**

—_¡Por que! _—se lamentaba Rin, mientras Len trataba de consolarla.

«Ahh, es tan bella» pensaba el gemelo de la rubia, sin mencionar que debajo de esas ropas holgadas había una figura sexy y seductora a la que no se podía resistir. Quería sentir ese cuerpo, lamer esos labios, sentir su miembro y retorcerse de placer al apegarlo al cuerpo de la rubia… pero no podía…ella era algo prohibido.

—¡Por que Kaito no me quiere! ¡Yo podría hacerlo más feliz que la gramas verdes! —se maldijo un sinfín de veces, mientras el gemelo solo la contemplaba en silencio, haciendo que su mente trabajara a mil por hora.

No podía resistirse a ella. Quería sentirla entre sus brazos, lamerla, chuparla, morderla… ¡PERO COMO PODIA PENSAR ESO! Él sabía que era imposible, pero ha permanecido callado tanto tiempo que no podía seguir así, quería algo y ese algo era ¡sexo con su gemela!

Amaneció Rin, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Bajo las escaleras, con unas mini bragas y una camisa de resaque.

—_¡LEN_!

Volteo. Se podía ver claramente la erección del rubio atreves de su bóxer…no lo soporto más. La agarro por la espalda, tomando a si sus diminutos pechos, y pegando su miembro ya erecto a su trasero. Ella soltó un pequeño chillido debido a la sorpresa, pero Len no perdió tiempo y la volteo para después comenzar a besarla dulcemente. Cada vez que tenia oportunidad acercaba mas su delicado cuerpo a el de él, mientras deslizaba sus manos por el torso, haciendo que su pareja gimiera de placer…, se apartaron sus rostros, quedaron a escasos centímetros examinando cada milímetro de piel, se miraron un instante, los ojos tratando de entrar en razón y decir que lo que hacían o estaban a punto de hacer estaba mal, que no debían hacerlo…pero ya era tarde, ambos tenían el deseo de sentirse el uno al otro.

El chico volvió a encontrar sus labios carmesí, pero esta vez la beso brusca y ferozmente, sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a debatirse en un duelo de fuerza uno contra otro queriendo desgastar a así oponente, mientras que con sus manos deslizaba suavemente los dedos por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus caderas, acortando aun más la distancia que había entre ellos.

Una de las manos de la princesa descendió por las caderas del rubio, hasta llegar y apoderarse de su entrepierna, y luego de sus glúteos, haciendo que su miembro se pegara mas a ella, causando una serie de gemidos de placer en ambos.

Jadeantes se detuvieron unos segundos, inhalando velozmente el oxigeno que le hacía ya mucha falta. De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron, estaban allí completamente desnudos, excitados y jadeando. La mayor con una sonrisa picara y sin pensarlo, tomo el mentón del sirviente y comenzó a besarlo para después aprisionarlo con un brusco movimiento contra la pared tomando ambas manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amante, hundió su cara en su cuello haciendo que este unos leves sonrojos color carmesí en el menor.

Len se sentía apenado, sucio, aunque claro, se podía ver que lo que estaban haciendo no le molestaba, sabía que debía parar, quitar a la tipa de encima y hacer como que no pasó nada, pero…

* * *

¿Le sigo? ¿O no?;)  
Reviews, son mi paga :B


	2. Cuando la lujuria gana,y el corazon mata

**Disclaimer**: Solo la trama me pertenece.  
**Nota**: Espero queles guste, comenten son mi paga :B  
**Advertencia**: Lemon. Incesto entre hermanos gemelos.

**Cuando la lujuria gana... y el corazon mata.**

...

Era una noche como cualquier otra, y los gemelos Rin y Len, disfrutaban de una hermosa tarde en la sala de su casa.  
Len enserio tenia los pelos de punta, cada vez que el roce de la piel de Rin, lo tocaba sentía como un escalofrió recorría su espalda lentamente. Era inevitable. En su interior crecía el deseo, como cada vez que una situación así pasaba, y lo único en que podía pensar era en su gemela. A veces hasta le daba vergüenza, se sentía un poco patético pensando tanto en alguien que, realmente, no mostraba indicios de quererlo más allá de cómo se quiere a un hermano.

Con algo de nerviosismo volteó el rostro hasta que pudo divisar el inocente rostro de su compañero. Sus ojos estaban fijos adelante, en la ventana, prestando atención a la nada mucho menos en el. Olvidando un poco el disimulo, posó su mirada en los labios de su amigo, sintiendo la sangre agolparse en su rostro a la vez que otro tipo de pensamientos, algo indecentes, se apoderaban de su mente.

Se volteo rápidamente y cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de alejarse de sus propios pensamientos.

-Len?- oyó la voz de la rubia, y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de su hermana a solo unos centímetros del suyo, con una mirada preocupada.

Te sientes mal? – posó una mano sobre su frente, sintiéndola muy afiebrada – Estás ardiendo! Estás enfermo?

'Claro… y adivina quien me tiene así de caliente…' pensó el wero, forzando una sonrisa para su gemela. Habría dado lo que fuera porque esa mano que tocaba su rostro le recorriera por todas partes, le hiciera lo que quisiera…

-No, estoy bien. Sólo tengo calor…

La expresión de Rin le alivianó un poco, aunque todavía mostraba dejos de preocupación. Después de unos momentos volvió a su posición anterior en el asiento, no sin antes recomendarle a Len que se quitara la camisa si tenía tanto calor.

-Podrías ir a ver la televisión o jugar videojuegos, me parece que aquí estas aburrido.

-No estoy aburrido. Quieres que me vaya?- Len miró a su hermana con una sonrisa de medio lado y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-No… o sea… Sólo si quieres irte, obvio.

Algo en los ojos de Len le estaba pareciendo muy extraño, por eso de inmediato dejó de mirarlo, concentrándose en la nada otra vez.

Sin darse cuenta cómo, de pronto había un vaso en su mano y, sin realmente cuestionarse su procedencia, el gemelo se lo bebió de un sorbo. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, pero no le importo ya que solo había tomado un poco de agua, que seguramente había sido de Rin. Los árboles y las hojas parecían dar vueltas, y de pronto sintió que perdía el equilibrio. Rin brincaba jugando con las flores frente a él sin darse cuenta de su estado.

Justo cuando creyó que iba a caer al suelo, sintió cómo unas manos firmes se posaban sobre sus caderas, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

Rin pegó más su cuerpo a la espalda del gemelo, siguiendo sus movimientos al caminar. Cuando vio que Len perdía el equilibrio se apresuró a sostenerlo. Vio el vaso vacío en la mano de Len y sonrió; se había bebido todo el contenido, así que era normal que se sintiera mareado. Era parte del plan.

- Rin… Riin,- dijo entre risas- Te estas propasando conmigo…-

Su voz se oía tan extraña, demasiado alegre debido al efecto del alcohol y de las píldoras que disolvió en su bebida.

-Esto no es nada… Quieres que me propase de verdad? – le susurró al oído, entrelazando sus manos sobre el estómago de Len.

Entre risas y sollozos, Len pidió que bebieran algo y se relajaran

Y así lo hicieron. Sin darse cuenta cómo, ambos ya habían tomado varios tragos mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, y los efectos del alcohol (y las píldoras) comenzaban a notarse en sus comportamientos.

La cabeza de Len daba vueltas, pero aún podía enfocar sus ojos en su gemela y notar que estaba en su mismo estado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pues realmente pensar algo coherente hacía que le doliera la cabeza, se acercó a Rin y se abrazó a su cuello, haciendo que ésta botara el vaso que tenía en la mano. Ante esto los dos rieron como estúpidos, y las manos de Rin encontraron su lugar en la cintura del wero, pegándolo más a su cuerpo y acariciando esa suave piel.

-Len Kagamine… -dijo en un balbuceo casi incomprensible, hundiendo su rostro en la cabellera del wero- Me gusta tu cuello…

-Ah si…? –Len soltó una suave risa- Pero es mío…

-No me lo prestas? –dicho esto apartó un poco el cabello del cuello de Len con su lengua trazó un húmedo camino ascendente hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que le arrancó de inmediato un gemido profundo al wero- Sabes bien…

El alcohol no les dejaba nada de vergüenza ni reparo en lo que decían, y acentuaba las sensaciones que llegaban a su cuerpo, aumentando su temperatura.

-Quiero probar más cosas de ti… -le dijo por fin Rin, al oído, mandando un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Len.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo aquí.

Len entonces se separó del cuerpo de su hermana y lo tomó del brazo, llevándolo hacia la entrada de su casa, ambos caminando a tambaleos y en menos de 10 minutos estaban en su habitación, jadeando y riendo como tontos.

Rin fue el primero en acercarse, rodeando la cintura del mayor y acercándolo a sí violentamente. Sus labios se posaron sobre los rosados labios de Len, mientras sus manos descendieron hasta el trasero de éste, descaradamente, ejerciendo presión para que sus caderas se friccionaran.

Se besaron desesperadamente, deleitándose con la mezcla de sus sabores combinados con el alcohol y los pequeños gemidos que cada uno emitía con el choque de sus lenguas. La rubia avanzó unos pasos, obligando a Len a retroceder hasta que su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama con un ruido sordo, y poco después se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del wero, atacando sus labios de nuevo, entre caricias desesperadas.

-No se lo que estoy haciendo… -dijo Rin cuando se separaron, jadeando, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco, pero me gusta…

Luego de quitarse la ropa de la cintura hacia arriba, retomaron el beso, ahora extendiéndolo hasta el cuello y cualquier lugar que encontraran a su paso, mientras sus manos no se quedaban tranquilas; se tocaban por todas partes, buscando los lugares que al ser tocados le arrancaban más sonidos placenteros al otro.

Cuando las fuertes manos de Rin comenzaron a quitar los pantalones de Len, éste hizo lo mismo con los de su gemela, pasando sus manos repetidas veces por sobre el bulto en la entrepierna de Len.

Bastó poco tiempo para que ambos quedaran desnudos, uno sobre el otro, mirándose con algo que podría ser calificado como puro deseo. El suave toque de Len en la piel de Rin estaba volviéndola loca.

Bajó sus labios al cuello del wero y lo besó, sin importarle si dejaba alguna marca, pues Len era suyo, suyo… Las mejillas del gemelo estaban arrebatadas de rojo, y jadeaba sin parar, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, perdido en el placer y completamente entregado a su gemela.

-Gime mi nombre… -ordenó Rin hablándole al oído, a lo que el gemelo respondió con algo parecido a un ronroneo, entreabriendo luego sus labios para dejar escapar los gemidos que pugnaban por salir.

-Ahh… R… Rin… -en ese mismo momento La gemela tomaba el miembro de su hermano y comenzaba a acariciarlo pacientemente, asegurándose que disfrutara todo lo posible. Lo malo es que su propio genital comenzaba a dolerle, necesitaba atención, preferentemente que este se introduciera en el de ella…

Len gemía sin parar, su piel perlada de sudor y sus labios más rojos que nunca. Entre gemidos balbuceaba el nombre de Rin, en el tono más sensual que esta haya escuchado.

La rubia cerraba los ojos, imaginándose esos mismos gemidos mientras le poseía salvajemente.

-Rin… no aguanto… -le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Rin jadeando aún separó las piernas, dejando a Len entre ellas.

No necesitaba ninguna otra señal. Pero antes de introducir su miembro, un pensamiento racional llegó a su mente: podía dañar a Rin si se introducía así como así…

La rubia notó la duda en su rostro, y supuso de qué se trataba, así que se incorporó y se puso de rodillas en la cama, sin decir palabra, y acercó sus tentadores labios al miembro erguido de Len, lamiendo primero de forma exploratoria, para después meterlo en su boca todo lo que podía. Un jadeo de sorpresa se dejó escuchar en la habitación, y luego los roncos gruñidos de placer de Len. Tener a Rin haciéndose cargo de su hombría era aún mejor en la realidad que lo que se había imaginado. Sus labios y su lengua eran tan suaves, y lo lamían a veces como un tierno gatito, y otras de la manera más lujuriosa que pudiera haber.

Como no quería terminar aún, sino en el interior de su gemela, momentos después la detuvo de su acción, y acercó su rostro para besarlo, sintiendo en sus labios su propio sabor.

-Quiero poseerte… -habló con voz grave, a lo que Len respondió asintiendo y se recostó, abriendo las piernas otra vez.

Rin se sentía demasiado excitada, pero aún así tenía un poco de miedo al dolor.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y un solo gemido escapó sus labios cuando sintió como la calidez del miembro de Len rozaba su entrada. Trató de relajarse. De a poco su gemelo se introdujo y comenzó a moverse, intentando ir despacio, pero se sentía tan bien que le costaba parar. Rin sintió un dolor punzante al momento de sentir todo el miembro de Len en su interior, y cerró los ojos fuerte, tratando de acostumbrarse.

-Ahh… duele… -gimió lastimeramente, poniendo un brazo sobre su rostro.

Len intentó salir del cuerpo de la rubia, pero en cuanto se movió en el interior de éste, Rin soltó un gran gemido placentero y arqueó la espalda exquisitamente.

-Ya no duele…? Sigo…?–preguntó el gemelo acercándose para besarlo en los labios, aún un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Rin, quien sólo asintió, sonrojándose.

Firmemente apoyó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo del mayor, y comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido, penetrándola profundamente. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, pequeños gemidos escapaban de los labios de ambos.

La mente de Rin se perdía de a poco en el placer; no podía ni quería controlar los gemidos que emitía, nunca se había sentido así y le gustaba. Especialmente cuando abría los ojos y veía a su gemelo sobre su cuerpo, perdido completamente, sus caderas chocando interminablemente con las de Rin. Intentaba mover sus caderas, haciendo que el miembro de su hermano llegara más profundo, dándole más placer a ambos. Los suaves y roncos gruñidos que Len emitía llegaban a sus oídos como el más sensual de los sonidos.

Después de unos minutos, sus cuerpos ya estaban completamente perlados de sudor, y el ritmo que llevaban, que una vez fue acompasado, ahora era errático y rápido, arrancándole casi gritos a Rin. En un momento desesperado Len se acercó ala rubia y la beso frenéticamente, moviéndose más fuerte en su interior, con un gemido ahogado por los labios de Rin, el gemelo terminó, derramándose en el interior de su gemela.

Permanecieron un momento en esa posición, sin moverse, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Luego, Len estiró el brazo para tomar un par de pañuelos para limpiarlos a ambos, no sin antes haber salido del interior de su gemela.

Una vez limpios, Rin tomó al Len del brazo, y lo atrajo hacia sí, cubriéndolos luego con las mantas. Tal vez tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado, pero ya habría tiempo. En la mañana podrían tener esa conversación, por ahora sólo necesitaban descansar.

_

Pido disculpas porhaver tardado anios en subirlo,  
Espero y les haya gustado. :D


End file.
